Cinderella boy
by Laeta777
Summary: Mijn tweede hd sprookje. Zie ook Draco en de boze voldewolf. Andere schrijfstijl, ander sprookje en meer actie. Assepoester is het dit keer.Credit: Titel komt van vage manga, voor de rest heeft het er niks mee te maken.


'Harry, haal de krant! En schiet een beetje op, wil je.'

Het was een doorsnee dag op Ligusterlaan 4. Harry stond in de tuin en rekte zich uit. Hij was al een uur achter elkaar bezig geweest met onkruid wieden en zijn rug begon te protesteren tegen het constante bukken. Slenterend liep hij naar de voordeur, pakte de krant van de mat en stapte de woonkamer binnen.

´Hier is uw krant.´ Harry legde de de krant op de tafel voor Herman neer. Deze pakte de krant op zonder een woord te zeggen en sloeg hem open. En bleef daarna een ruime minuut naar dezelfde pagina staren.

´Dirk, hier komen! Ik heb iets wat je zeker interessant zult vinden.´ En een luid gestommel werd van boven hoorbaar en Dirk kwam de trap afgedenderd.

´Wat is er dan, pa? Ik was net bezig met World of War 3. En ik was aan het winnen.´ Klaagde Dirk.

'Hmm, maar dit is veel boeiender. Weet je nog dat ik je vertelde over dat grote bedrijf?'

'O, je bedoelt Malfoy INC.? Dat bedrijf geleid door die miljonair?'

'Zeg maar gerust multimiljonair. De baas geeft een gala om het 25 jarige bestaan van hun bedrijf te vieren. En Drillings heeft connecties met Malfoy INC, dus ik denk dat we wel binnen kunnen komen.'

'Maar pa, ik wil helemaal niet naar zo'n chic gala. Daar zitten alleen maar oude mensen, zo saai. En er zijn vaak niet eens lekkere wijven te vinden…'

'Dirk, de zoon van de baas zal ook verschijnen. Draco Malfoy is ongeveer van jou leeftijd en zal het bedrijf van zijn vader erven als hij oud genoeg is. Denk aan alle goede dingen die een vriendschap tussen jou en die erfgenaam kunnen bewerkstelligen. '

Het was 11 uur 's avonds en Harry was bezig de laatste paar tegels van de keukenvloer te schrobben toen hij de krant van die ochtend in de prullenbak zag liggen. In kleermakerszit ging hij op de grond zitten en spreidde de krant open. En daar stond het.

_Op 30 juli zullen Lucius en Narcissa Malfoy een groot besloten gala organiseren ter ere van het 25 jarige bestaan van Malfoy INC. Dit zal ook het eerste officiële publieke optreden zijn van de enige zoon en erfgenaam van de Malfoys, Draco Malfoy._

Een bitter klinkende lach ontsnapte aan Harry´s mond, nog nooit had iets onbereikbaarder geleken dan dit gala. Hij zou waarschijnlijk nooit verder komen dan de vloeren schrobben van de Duffelingen.

´Dirkemans, zit eens stil! Hoe wil je dat ik dit pak passend maak als je niet 5 minuten op één plek kan blijven zitten?´

'Maar mam, waarom heb je het pak dan niet in een maat groter gekocht?'

'Dat weet je toch, die stomme winkel verkocht alleen pakken in kleine maten. Ze hadden niks boven de XXXL.'

'AUW!!!!'

'Sorry, maar als je niet stil zit ga je nog veel meer naalden in je arm krijgen.'

Harry zat alle commotie van een afstandje te bekijken. Hij hoefde echt niet naar het bal, echt niet. Er zouden vast alleen maar verwende rijkeluiskinderen zijn, die hem zouden uitlachen om zijn oversized en versleten kleren.

'Harry, pak een schaar en een kam! Dirkemans haar moet nog geknipt worden.'

'Ja, tante Petunia.'

Harry pakte de schaar uit de ladekast en liep naar de eettafel waar Petunia zich op Dirk's pak uitleefde. Petunia griste de schaar uit Harry's hand en begon Dirk zijn haar bij te werken.

Het was eindelijk tijd. Herman, Petunia en Dirk stonden op het punt te vertrekken.

'Harry, blijf in het huis. Ga maar schoonmaken of zo, geen televisie, geen computer en waag het niet de koektrommel leeg te eten.'

Met die afscheidswoorden vertrok de familie Duffeling naar het gala.

Het had geen zin om hier de hele avond medelijden met zichzelf te hebben, dus Harry liep naar de keuken om wat schoonmaakspullen te pakken. Alles wat hij nu deed, hoefde hij later niet meer te doen. Dat was zijn levensmotto. Of in ieder geval zijn schoonmaakmotto.

Harry liep terug de woonkamer in en bleef geschokt staan. Op de bank zat een man met blond haar, blauwe ogen en een van de meest oogverblindende glimlachen die hij ooit gezien had.

'Wie, wie ben jij?' stamelde Harry overdonderd. De vraag werd beantwoord met een glimlach zo breed dat Harry bang was dat het gezicht van de man in tweeën zou splijten. Hij had bijna de neiging om de man een trap in zijn kruis te geven, simpelweg om die glimlach een halt toe te roepen.

'Ik, mijn lieve jongen, ben Gladianus Smalhart. Ik ben hier gekomen om je diepste wens te vervullen..' De man, die blijkbaar Gladianus heette keek Harry zo verwachtingsvol aan dat hij vast wilde dat Harry iets terug zei. Hij zou alleen bij God niet weten wat.

Uh... Een ijsje? Ik mag eigenlijk geen snoep van vreemden aannemen, maar misschien kan ik voor deze keer een uitzondering maken.'

'Nee, nee. Denk groter! Veel Groter!'

'Euhm, haal je me weg uit dit huis?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Dat is de zaak van de gemeente en adoptie-instanties.'

'O, je gaat me helpen met schoonmaken? Nee, je gaat alles doen!'

'Joch, zie je mij al met een bezem de grond schrobben? Al zou een schort me wel heel goed staan..'

Harry rilde bij het idee van de man gekleed in enkel een schort en schrapte ook dat idee uit zijn hoofd.

'Dat zou ik het echt niet weten, meneer. Wat is mijn liefste wens?'

'Kom op, denk goed na. Wat is de droom van elke jongen en elk meisje in deze stad? Waar wil iedereen heen?'

'De Efteling? Ik had een reclame gezien en..'

'Nee, jij onwetend kind! Het gala natuurlijk. Je weet wel, het evenement van het jaar, waar iedereen van belang aanwezig wil zijn!'

'O, maar ik hoef niet zo nodig te gaan hoor. Al heb ik nog steeds wel zin in een chocolade ijsje.'

De man pakte plotseling een stuk hout uit zijn broekzak en hield hem tegen zijn keel aan. Dit vond Harry erg typisch, een mes was een stuk effectiever. Bovendien was het ook een stuk indrukwekkender dan het zielige stukje hout.

'Harry, jij zal naar het gala gaan of je nou wil of niet. En ik ga daar persoonlijk voor zorgen, later zul je me dankbaar zijn!'

Plotseling begon Gladianus allemaal vreemde woorden te brabbelen. Het klonk een beetje Italiaans. Toen begon hij ook nog vage bewegingen met zijn stok te maken en grootse armbewegingen te maken. Harry stond op het punt om de politie, of het nummer van de psychiatrische inrichting te bellen(de laatste stond standaard in de telefoonklapper, zoals Herman zei 'voor het geval dat Harry's genen begonnen op te spelen', wat dat ook mocht betekenen). Maar plotseling trok een tintelend gevoel door zijn ledematen en een onverdraaglijke jeuk verspreidde zich over zijn hoofdhuid. Verwoed begon hij te krabben, maar zijn handen raakten verstrikt in zijn lange, golvende haar.

Wacht even…

Lang golvend haar?

Harry haalde in een tergend langzaam tempo zijn handen uit zijn lokken. Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de spiegel die in de hoek van de kamer stond. En hij sloeg een (erg mannelijke, thank you very much) gil bij de aanblik die de spiegel bood.

'Je hebt me veranderd in een.. in een.. ' Harry haalde diep adem, de waarheid uitspreken maakte de realiteit altijd zoveel echter. 'Je hebt me veranderd in een vrouw!'

Een rilling trok over Harry's rug, toen een andere complicatie hem te binnen schoot. Vol angst keek hij naar beneden. Het zou toch niet.. Nee, zo wreed kon zelfs het lot voor hem niet zijn. Onder het motto, je kunt het maar beter weten dan in spanning zitten te wachten(Harry twijfelde ernstig of hij daar op dit moment in geloofde) greep hij met zijn hand naar zijn kruis. En hij slaakte een grote zucht van opluchting, alle delen van zijn mannelijkheid zaten nog op de goede plek(en in de zelfde grootte). Soms toont het leven nog een beetje genade.

Vol woede draaide Harry zich om naar Gladianus.

'Wat heeft deze jurk te betekenen? Het heeft kant, en frutsels en het is verdomme ROZE! Voor als je het nog niet door hebt, IK..BEN..EEN..JONGEN!'

'O, ik denk dat dit aan de spreuk ligt. Deze is eigenlijk bedoeld voor standaard burgermeisjes die een prins aan de haak willen slaan. Je weet wel, Assepoester en dat soort meiden. Een vergrotingsspreuk op bepaalde lichaamsonderdelen is zo duidelijk en nogal ordinair. En de familie moet natuurlijk wel toestemming geven als ze nog geen achttien zijn. Niet dat ik ooit zulke spreuken nodig heb gehad, ik heb deze schoonheid puur van mezelf. Maar niet iedereen is zo goed bedeeld als ik, zullen we maar zeggen en..'

Harry pakte een glas water van tafel en gooide het in het gezicht van Gladianus.

'Het boeit me niks hoe je mijn lichaam in een jurk heb gekregen, als je er maar voor zorgt dat ik binnen drie tellen mijn gewone kleren aan heb. Één.. Twee..'

'Wacht, wacht! Laat me even nadenken. Euhm.. Non puella sed puer it celibratiem.'

Een donkerblauwe stroom van licht omhulde Harry en het tintelende gevoel kwam weer terug. Het voelde alsof hij zweefde. Toen hij naar beneden keek zag hij dan ook een leegte van ongeveer één meter tussen de grond en zijn voeten. Een afstand die steeds kleiner werd tot hij met een bons op de grond belandde.

'Ik hoop voor jou dat die jurk weg is, of anders!'

Met grote passen liep Harry naar de spiegel. En tot zijn grote opluchting zag hij dat de jurk vervangen was door een stijlvol maatpak. Hoewel het lange haar hem er vrouwelijker liet uitzien dan hij zou willen, was het een flinke verbetering met eerst.

Gladianus sloeg een kreetje van verrukking.

'O, je ziet er prachtig uit. Weer een meesterwerk van mijn eigen hand, al zeg ik het zelf. Nog één ding.'

En met een zwiepje van de Stok(Harry vond dat het wel een hoofdletter verdiende, sinds het ding de macht leek te hebben hem zonder enige moeite in vrouwenkleren te stoppen) was de tweedehans bril op zijn neus veranderd in één of ander designermerk.

'Zo, je bent klaar om naar het gala te gaan.'

'Maar ik wil helemaal niet gaan, ik heb toch nooit gezegd dat ik..'

'ZWIJG! Of wil je dat ik die jurk weer terughaal?'

'Nee, nee.Alles behalve dat! Maar hoe kom ik er? Ik heb geen vervoer en geen geld voor een taxi.'

'Dat is allemaal al geregeld. Als je even een ananas voor me wil halen dan..'

'Een ananas?'

'Ja, dat is nu helemaal in. Pompoenen zijn zo passé. Avocado's kunnen ook, maar persoonlijk vind ik het resultaat daarvan een beetje te opzichtig.'

'Sorry, maar we hebben geen ananas in huis. Ook geen avocado's trouwens. Het beste wat ik voor je kan regelen is een half verrotte appel of een tros met druiven.'

'Damn, daar gaat de spetterende entree. En de eerste indruk is juist zo belangrijk. Nou, dan moet het maar op de snelle manier.'

Gladianus pakte een afgetrapte gymschoen uit zijn tas(sinds wanneer had hij een tas bij zich?) en stak deze naar Harry toe.

'Wat moet ik daarmee?'

'Vastpakken natuurlijk!'

'No way, dat ding is hartstikke goor. Weet je niet hoeveel bacillen op dat ding zitten. Wie weet welke mensen dat ding gedragen hebben. Gadver.'

Gladianus kreeg een dreigende blik in zijn ogen en greep de hand van Harry vast.

'Denk eraan, de laatste spreuk die ik gebruikt heb heeft maar een beperkte houdbaarheid. Om 12 uur 's nachts zal het pak weer terug veranderen in een jurk.' Harry probeerde zich nog los te rukken, maar tevergeefs. De schoen werd in zijn hand gedrukt en hij voelde een rukje achter zijn navel gevolgd door een misselijkmakend draaierig gevoel.

Gladianus bleef alleen achter in de woonkamer. 'Wat je niet moet doen om je boterham bij elkaar te schrapen.'

Harry was inmiddels bij de ingang van het bal aangekomen. Hij stond nog een beetje wankel op zijn benen en betwijfelde ernstig of een bal deze reis waard kon zijn. Aangezien hij weinig keus had ging hij maar naar binnen, misschien hadden ze wel lekkere hapjes.

Harry stond net zich uit te leven bij het banket(ze hadden de heerlijkste vruchten en andere kleine gerechtjes uitgestald), toen hij plotseling een hand op zijn rug voelde. Hij draaide zich al om met het doel de persoon in kwestie duidelijk te maken dat hij hier niet van gediend was. Maar toen hij recht in een paar stormige grijze ogen keek, bleven alle afwijzingen in zijn keel steken. Het was verreweg de knapste man die hij ooit had gezien. Lichtblond haar golfde tot op zijn schouders en hij droeg een prachtige diepgroene mantel afgezet met zilverdraad.

'Mag ik deze dans van U?' vroeg de jongen. Harry voelde dat hij, in de ban van de betoverende klank van de stem van de jongen, al een paar passen mee de dansvloer was opgelopen. Toen bleef hij abrupt staan.

'Wacht even. Jij vraagt mij ten dans?'

'Ja, hoezo?'

Harry voelde een verblindende woede opkomen. Hij wist dat hij dat lange haar had moeten afknippen, maar zo vrouwelijk zag hij er toch niet uit? Hij drukte zijn wijsvinger stevig in de borst van de jongen.

'Ik weet niet of je het door hebt, maar ik ben een man! Je had op zijn minst wat beter kunnen kijken voor je iemand de dansvloer opsleept.'

De jongen keek met een zelfvoldane grijns naar Harry. Hoe durfde hij met zo'n grijns naar Harry te kijken(en er zo verdomd sexy uit te zien, al probeerde Harry dat op dit moment ernstig te negeren). De jongen greep Harry bij zijn middel, drukte hem tegen zich aan en begon te dansen.

'Ik weet dat je een jongen bent, schoonheid. Maar ik moet bekennen dat ik nog nooit zo'n schattig exemplaar ben tegengekomen. Die blos van woede staat je goed.'

Harry bloosde een diep scharlaken rood en wende zijn gezicht af.

'Ik.. ik kan niet goed dansen. Ik heb het nog nooit gedaan en…'

De jongen pakte zijn kin en zorgde dat Harry's groene ogen weer gevangen zaten in zijn blik.

'Je doet het prima, volg gewoon mijn stappen en dan komt alles goed.'

De twee jongens dansten de hele avond en hadden geen oog meer voor de wereld om hen heen. Ze zagen niet hoe de menigte om hen heen verbaasd staarde naar de schoonheid van het paar. Ook de berekenende blik van de twee ouders van de jongen, die druk bezig waren om te achterhalen welke status de zwartharige jongen had, ging aan hen voorbij. Ze dansten en ze dansten tot hun benen te moe waren om nog een stap te verzetten.

De twee jongens zaten in een hoekje van de danszaal en praatten op een zachte toon met elkaar.

'Schoonheid, vertel me meer over wie je bent. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik je al jaren ken, maar tegelijkertijd ben je een mysterie voor mijn geest en hart. Vertel me eerst je naam, aangezien we al uren met elkaar optrekken en ik nog geen andere naam voor je weet als 'schoonheid'.'

'Zei je nou uren? Wat vliegt de tijd, hoe laat is het nu?'

'Het is nu 10 voor 12, maar het feest gaat door tot 2 uur dus..'

'10 voor 12? Nee, dat betekent dat over 10 minuten ik.. ik..'

Harry stond op en zette het op een lopen. Over tien minuten zou hij hier staan in de meest verschrikkelijke jurk ooit. Dat kon niet gebeuren, de schaamte zou hij nooit overleven. Maar toen greep een hand zijn pols vast en werd hij tegen warm lichaam getrokken.

'Je blijft hier, mijn schoonheid. Het maakt me niets uit wat voor afspraken je nog hebt, niets is belangrijker dan dat we nu samen zijn. Ik wil dat je hier blijft en niemand weigert een Malfoy iets!'

Harry werd weer terug gesleurd, ondanks dat hij hevig tegenstribbelde. Ondertussen waren zijn gedachten een draaikolk van verwarring. Dit was een Malfoy. Er was maar één erfgenaam. Dat betekende dat dit Draco Malfoy was. Damn, hij had Dirk echt vet afgetroefd op dit punt. Dat bewijst maar weer, een overvloedig gehalte aan lichaamsvet is niet in alle situaties handig(wat zijn familie ook beweerde). Maar dit veranderde niets aan het feit dat hij zo meteen in een jurk midden in een zaal vol mensen zou staan. Een plan begon zich in zijn hersenen te vormen.

'Draco, Draco.' Zei hij op de meest lieve toon die zijn stembanden konden produceren. 'Mijn pols begint pijn te doen en mijn voeten zijn zo moe. Kunnen we even stilstaan?' Op het moment dat Draco omkeek zette hij een blik 11 op de schaal van puppyoogjes op en boog langzaam naar hem toe. Een grijns vormde zich om de lippen van Draco en hij sloot zijn ogen. Op het moment dat Harry's lippen bijna bij die van Draco waren beland gooide hij zijn armen over Draco's schouders heen en plantte met al zijn kracht zijn knie in het kruis van de onfortuinlijke jongen voor hem. Een wilde, bijna dierlijke schreeuw deed de hele zaal naar Draco kijken, die inmiddels kermend op de grond lag. Maar van Harry was er geen spoor meer te bekennen.

Harry stond bij de voordeur uit te hijgen. Hij was echt op het nippertje geweest, twee minuten nadat hij aan de greep van Draco was ontsnapt, was de jurk from hell verschenen. Nu moest hij alleen nog thuis zien te komen. Plotseling merkte hij op dat de wereld er onscherp en wazig uit zag. Hij ging met zijn hand naar zijn gezicht en voelde niets op zijn eigen gezicht na. Shit, hij was zijn bril verloren in de vlucht.

Ondertussen in de zaal kwam Draco moeizaam overeind. Op de grond voor hem lag de bril die de mysterieuze jongen had achtergelaten. Een sluwe lach verscheen en Draco begon onmiddellijk een plan te vormen.

Strompelend en struikelend begon Harry aan de weg naar huis. Hij negeerde het gefluit van een stel dronken jongens bij de kroeg, hoezeer hij ook de neiging had om zijn irritatie op het stel af te reageren. Nou moest hij weer naar de opticien, daar zou zijn oom niet blij mee zijn.

Thuis aangekomen wisselde hij snel zijn jurk om voor zijn gewone kleren. Ook pakte hij de schaar uit de keukenlade en knipte zijn haar eraf. Hij wist niet hoe de Duffelingen op zijn lange haar zouden reageren en eerlijk gezegd wilde hij het ook niet weten. Net toen hij uitgeput was neergezonken op de bank hoorde hij de deur opengaan.

'En, hoe was het feest?' vroeg hij op onschuldige toon.

'Het was geweldig, ik heb nog nooit zoveel lekker eten bij elkaar gezien. En de versieringen waren prachtig. Jij had er nooit heen gekund Harry, de bewakers hadden je er zo uitgeschopt voor vervuiling van het uitzicht.' Dirk lachte gemeen en liep naar de koelkast voor zijn 'snack voor het slapengaan'. Harry ging ook naar boven en ging op zijn rug op het bed liggen. Hij lag nog een tijd het bal in zijn hoofd af te spelen en toen hij eindelijk in slaap was gevallen droomde hij van knappe en rijke erfgenamen.

'Harry, haal de krant. En schiet een beetje op, wil je.'

Je kon veel zeggen over zijn familie, maar origineel waren ze zeker niet. Harry pakte de krant van de mat en liep naar de woonkamer toe. Maar toen zag hij dat een grote foto van Draco op de voorpagina prijkte. Hij hield de krant op ongeveer twee centimeter(alles verder weg was een grote waas) van zijn neus en begon het stuk eronder te lezen.

_**Zoektocht naar verloren jongen**_

_Draco Malfoy zet alles op alles om zijn danspartner(een jongen –red) terug te vinden. De enige aanwijzing die hij heeft is de bril die de jongen droeg. Maar een tekort aan bewijs stopt de erfgenaam van Malfoy INC niet. Malfoy: 'Ik ga alle jongens tussen de 14 en 18 jaar af. Degene die dezelfde sterkte heeft als mijn Schoonheid is degene die ik zoek. Ik heb nog een klein appeltje te schillen met hem.' Lees meer op pagina 3. _

Harry haalde angstig adem. Zou hij erg boos zijn over dat knietje? Natuurlijk was hij kwaad, hij had recht in de edele delen van een jongen getrapt. Dat deed je niet, dat is een onderlinge regel tussen mannen. En Malfoy was rijk, hij had de macht om hem tien keer zo erg terug te pakken. Maar het zou vast nooit in de gedachte van Draco opkomen om in dit gezin te zoeken. Toch?

Ding Dong…Ding Dong

'Harry, doe de deur eens open.'

Harry liep naar de deur toe. De gang was ongeveer zes meter lang. Het was vast de postbode die een pakketje kwam brengen. Nog vijf meter. Of de buurvrouw die een oppas voor haar katten zocht. Nog 4 meter. Of de politie, die een onderzoek deed voor een moordzaak. Nog drie meter. Nee, het was een psychopaat die zijn hersenen wou uitlepelen. Nog twee meter. Of het waren buitenaardse wezens die gekomen waren voor een proef konijn. Nog één meter. Harry haalde snel en jachtig adem toen hij de deur opendeed. Voor hem stond een keurige man van ongeveer 1.90 lang. Hij droeg een bril en een lange witte jas. Zo'n man zou nooit iets ergs doen, het was iemand die eruit zag alsof hij een eed van Hippohuppeldepup had afgelegd om mensen geen kwaad te doen. Harry slaakte een zucht van verlichting. Toen deed de man een stap opzij. Daar stond nachtmerrie en droom verenigd voor de deur.

'Schoonheid?'

'Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt.'

'Waar was jij tussen negen en tien voor twaalf gisteravond?'

'Thuis.'

'Bewijs?'

'Is dit een kruisverhoor of zo?'

'Ja.'

'O'

'Harry, blijf niet zo voor de deur dralen en laat de mensen binnen!'

Opgelucht om aan de ondervraging te kunnen ontsnappen liep Harry naar de woonkamer. Misschien zouden ze hem niet volgen? Angst laat hoop bloeien. Maar vier paar voetstappen volgden hem getrouw.

'Wie zijn jullie?'

'Ik ben Draco Malfoy, erfgenaam van Malfoy INC. Ik ben op zoek naar een jongen van uitzonderlijke schoonheid tussen de 14 en 18 jaar met een afwijking aan de ogen. Woont hier iemand die aan deze beschrijving voldoet?'

Je hoorde bijna de radertjes in Herman's brein ratelen. Dat was niet zo gek, zo vaak werden ze niet gebruikt. Een sluwe grijns vormde zich om zijn lippen.

'Ja, ja, mijn zoon voldoet precies aan deze beschrijving. Dirk, hier komen!'

Harry keek verbijsterd naar zijn oom. Dit kon hij toch niet menen, hoe wou hij Dirk voor hem laten doorgaan?

Dirk was inmiddels in de kamer aanbeland.

'En, komt Dirk nog?'

'Dit is hem.'

'Dat is niet hem, de mijne had zwart haar.'

'Haarverf.'

'De mijne had groene ogen.'

'Gekleurde lenzen.'

'Was slank.'

'Dirk heeft een beetje veel gegeten op het feest.'

'Zoveel kan je toch niet aankomen op één avond?'

'O jawel.'

Draco keerde zich naar de man met de witte jas met een hulpeloos gebaar.

'Oké, ik denk dat we maar gewoon de test moeten doen. Dat is de snelste manier om van die Dirk en zijn gestoorde vader af te komen.' Siste hij naar zijn metgezel.

'Dirk, als je hier even wil plaatsnemen?'

De man zette de bril op Dirk's hoofd en hing een poster op aan de andere kant van de kamer.

'Zou je kunnen zeggen wat de eerste letter van de bovenste rij is?'

'Euh, G?'

'En de derde letter van de tweede rij?'

'O?'

'Deze is het niet meneer, moeten we weer verder?'

'Nee, wacht even. Hé jij daar!'

'Harry draaide zich uit reflex om. Hij was bijna bij de deur aanbeland, nog twee stappen en hij had weg kunnen rennen.'

'Hier komen!'

Onwillig liep Harry terug, hoe kon je zo'n rechtstreeks bevel negeren?

'Zit.'

Harry ging zitten. De man zette hem de bril op en Harry slaakte bijna een zucht van verlichting dat hij weer kon zien. Bijna, helemaal gestoord was hij ook weer niet. Harry keek naar de poster en zag dat hij een andere poster had gekregen. Hier waren pijlen in plaats van letters.

'Oké, noem van de eerste rij op of de pijlen naar links of naar rechts staan.'

De eerste pijl was naar links.

'Rechts.' Riep Harry.

De tweede en derde pijl waren naar rechts.

'Links, Links.' Vervolgde Harry vol vertrouwen en hij werkte zo het hele rijtje af.

Hij keek op naar Draco en slikte. Een sluwe grijns sierde het bleke gezicht.

'Weet je wat de kans is dat je alles fout had?'

Harry slikte nog één keer, hij wist dat het te gemakkelijk ging.

'Die kans is 5, Schoonheid. Of moet ik Harry zeggen?'

En binnen een tel had Draco Harry in zijn armen.

'Je zal me niet meer zo snel ontsnappen, Harry, al moet ik je met ketens vastbinden in mijn huis. Ik ben een Malfoy en ik krijg alles wat ik wil. En op dit moment wil ik maar één ding en dat ben jij.'

Harry stond als bevroren op zijn plek, de schok leek zijn ledematen te hebben uitgeschakeld. Draco boog zich dicht naar Harry toe en gaf een kus op zijn verstijfde lippen. Toen voelde hij een tong over zijn lippen en hij deed zijn mond open om te protesteren. Draco maakte slim van dat moment gebruik om zijn tong naar binnen te werken. Harry's knieën begonnen te trillen en alleen Draco's armen weerhielden hem van een stevig contact met de grond.

'Je bent van mij Schoonheid en ik ben niet van plan je te laten gaan.'

Harry was niet in staat om veel meer te doen dan gehoorzaam te knikken.

'O ja, Harry. Nog over dat knietje van gister…'


End file.
